Unspoken Truths
by Charlie Hazel
Summary: Where does the borderline between good and evil become distinguishable? A girl must make a choice bewteen whether to keep an unspoken truth or let it go. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: i decided to put that there cause i dont kno how else to start anything. anyways... alright, i promise, first off, thaty i will really really try extremely hard to actually finish this one. (unlike pearl teardrop. cough cough sry, its...uh..well dead.) still very bored. i decided that i would acutlaly put this up cause it would take time. eliminate some boredom at least. not for long but c'est la vie. (thats french.) not sure what else to say but... oh yea! if the first section you get a little confsued, well, then i did my work. just so that you are forewarned, its the point. dont worry, eventually it will make sense. hehe. (i hate beginnings so i started from hte middle and worked from there.) haha! ok byebye. **

Chapter 1 **--present**

There is a long corridor that will lead to one room and one room only. A decision is to be made there. A decision that could change the lives of certain individuals. Destiny awaits many in that room. What destiny, you wonder. Well, I cannot say. Not because I don't want to, but because I myself don't know. You see, fate likes to throw little twists and kinks into matters that seem so simple.

With all of the twists and turns, the mind starts to question different ideas. What is the right choice? What would happen if I made the wrong choice? Why did he have to come into the picture? Is he good or bad? When does the borderline between good and evil become distinguishable? Where do I fit into everything?

There must be someone somewhere with all of the answers. If there are questions, then there must be answers. It's just a matter of being able to find those answers. One thing is for sure though, the answers won't be found here in my mind. There's nothing but endless questions that I can't seem to escape.

My arms are raised above my head and a dress of sunset satin is slipped on. The pinks, oranges, and purples change and intertwine, the colors combining with the light as I move. Small silver beads make various patterns on the dress, giving the dress a distinct shine.

The tie is growing closer and closer yet. Closing in on me before I even know it. I'm not ready! It's too soon! Which choice is right? Which is wrong? Why me? This is too much pressure for just one person. It's not even as if I'm special or anything. I'm just me. So maybe everyone thinks that I have some special… talents, but I don't and I'm not ready to make these sort of decisions yet.

I know that soon I will find myself in that room with all of those people watching to hear the words from me announcing the finality of my choice.

What's there to be afraid of? The answer, everything.

How much time is left until….

**---A couple of weeks earlier**

I'm traveling to my father's house today. Unwillingly, mind you. He and my mother first separated and then a divorce was filed. Ever since the divorce was final, I have now been constantly traveling between mother and father. I've often wondered what went wrong but no ideas ever come to mind. Well, that's not quite true. They were never really happy with each other ever since…. Well, I guess, ever since I was born. Talk about guilt trip.

Mom always said when I got older she would explain but I'm sixteen and she still hasn't told me anything! Nothing! Okay, that's not totally fair. It's not as though she actually had the chance. She was diagnosed with a malignant form of cancer and just passed away. That's why I'm on my way to my father's house. I don't have anybody else. A loner, I guess you could call me.

"Rae, I'm glad you made it okay. How was the flight," my father asked.

"My name is _not _Rae. It's Rochelle. Not Rae, not Roh, not Chelle or whatever stupid variations you can come up with. Rochelle. That's it."

My father's hurt face never registers. Why would it? He never registered when he hurt my mother. I'm still blaming him for all the problems we've had. Her left four years ago, fight before my thirteenth birthday. _A life full of guilt trips. Isn't it wonderful?_ Since then my mother and I had moved every couple of months. Never moving by choice but forced. Freak floods or rainstorms or hurricanes rank up at the top if the list of disasters.

"Rochelle," my father said, jerking me back to reality. "I know you…and I…have many obstacles that we need to overcome, but I do hope that start to feel like home here."

"My home was with Mom in Florida. Not here with you."

"Roh-Rochelle, please, give me another chance. Can't you see that I'm trying to make amends?"

"Why should I give you another chance? Give me a good reason? I'll tell you why I shouldn't. Did you ever think to give _us_ another chance? No. You didn't want to make amends with Mom and now look what's happened. You broke her heart, you know that right? She loved you and when she asked you to come, what did you do!" Frustratingly, I brushed my hand across my eyes. Hot tears began to flow freely down my cheeks. "You killed her! Not some stupid cancer! You! You did, the minute you walked out that door and left her forever! don't you realize that?"

"The s-seperation was…hard for b-both of…us," my father said tightly.

"Sure it was. I can see how much it has hurt you through the years."

My father pulled the car to the shoulder of the road and turned it off. He looked at me and I could see the new wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. _These years have been hard on him too…._

"Let's get this straight Rochelle. I loved you mother, deeply. I see that look and know what you are thinking. Your mother was my life. Don't you roll your eyes at me. I know exactly what you are thinking. Your thinking that I only loved your mother while we were together. That's not the case Rochelle. We both loved each other. I know that you don't realize that. You probably don't remember much before the separation but know this, no one loved your mother as mush as I do."

Emotions crackled through the air in the car. There we sat, my father and I, locked eye to eye. Neither one of us willing to be the first to look away. Suddenly a crash of thunder sounded right above us, breaking our concentration. I glanced at my father and could see his thoughts easily on his face.

He's wondering how such a sunny bright day could turn to thunderstorms in the matter of minutes. I've been trying to answer the question of 'how' these past few years.

I hear my father start the car again and I take another look at him. The four years had hurt him. The sandy colored hair was thinning and turning gray at the temples. The once vibrant blue eyes, which match my own, had grown slightly duller. His skin was still fair, but there were new wrinkles around his eyes, mouth and a furrow in his brow that I don't remember there before.

My father noticed me looking and sends me a questioning look. I take a deep breath and reply quietly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff and…I'm sorry."

Dad, I guess I can call him that now, puts an arm around my shoulders and gives me a quick hug. "Hey, it's alright. No hard feelings right? Well, nothing too hateful anyway. You have every reason to be mad at me and I understand. Now that we are okay, how about some ice cream? Yes? No? Maybe so?"

For the first time in three months a true smile graced my face. "A bribe, Dad? That's not what this is, is it? But I guess I can call you on it. Yes."

A smile that matched my own graced his face as well. At the word 'Dad' the smile had grown and I remembered all the times when I was little. My father teaching me to ride a bike or pushing me to the sky on my swing.

My father pulled the car into the parking lot of the ice cream parlor. We walked up to the counter to order our ice cream. I ordered my traditional peanut butter cup sundae and my father, as I subconsciously remembered, ordered a chocolate chip mint sundae.

We ate our sundaes in a comfortable silence. When my father was almost done, he drew a deep breath and began to speak again. "You know, Rochelle, I really am glad that you are here."

Finishing off the last bit of my sundae, I replied quietly. "I know and I…I'm happy to be here as well." My father just gave me a look as I dove back into my cup.

"You know, if we had a dog, I'd say that's the dog's job." I opened my mouth to bite out a retort when he held up his hand. "No, I'm not saying anything other than I think the sundae is gone. But I do know that you'd rather spend more time with your mother and I wish I could change the past and maybe find a way to prevent the cancer…."

"I really don't want…"

"- but your mother would want to know that we were able to get along with each other again. It may take some time…"

"- to talk about…"

"-but one day we'll be friends again and it will…"

"-this anymore!"

My dad let the end of the sentence drop. Always when things were going well, there comes Dad making matters worse again. A silence, similar to the one previously in car, grew between us. Questions and answers, emotions and memories all filled the silence, forming a wall.

"Roh," my dad started. I decided to ignore the annoying nickname. "Did your mother ever mention…did…."

"When you are ready to form a complete sentence, let me know."

"Did your mother ever tell you that there was something…important that she had to tell you?"

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline at that question. _How would he know, _I thought puzzled. "Once or twice. Why? Did she ever tell you what was so important?"

My father sighed sadly. "I was hoping that she'd have had the chance to tell you but, no, I don't know what she wanted to tell you."

Disappointment filled my body. She had constantly told me that when she thought I was ready, she would tell me. Not even as I sat by her bedside day after day as she steadily grew weaker and did she tell me? Before she had…left me, she said that what I needed to know I would find out by myself one day. She said that she had faith in me and that one day I would know.

Trapped in the memories of my mother I forgot that my father was still there staring at me. _Why did he bring it up if he doesn't know the answer,_ I asked myself. _Does he enjoy bringing up the painful memories that are better buried. _

Without another word I got up, throw my sundae cup away and walk to the car. Silently, my father followed. When we are all settled in the car he glances at me as if he wants to say something else but then thinks better of it. He starts the car and we are on the road again to his house.

My head, turned away from my father, my gaze focused on the scenery passing by. Houses that all look alike on the same block and street, random gardens and trees and then all green. Somewhere far away my father is speaking telling me that this town we just passed through was some dot on a map called Wilkes-Barre. The colors blend and mix becoming one never-ending blur. The dizzying mix of colors act as a transporter as my mind travels back to my mother.

Long golden locks, that matched my own, and wide green eyes were the feature most remembered about her. She had a tall willowy frame. Slender, but strong. Often I wondered how I ended up barely five foot three with two parents over five foot eight.

When my mother diagnosed cancer, I remember crying each time my mom asked me to brush her hair. Softly, gently, I would glide the brush through her long hair, weeping softly as huge clumps fell into my hands. Once vibrant golden locks were dull and lifeless. Quickly I wrench my thought away from them. That's not how I want to think of her. No!

My mother was beautiful. She was one of those lucky people who could be upset or cry and still look beautiful. No splotches or anything. I like to call my mother a 'Renaissance woman' instead of a 'Renaissance man.' Actress, seamstress, dancer, writer and athlete, she did it all and could do it well. She was one of those mothers who was 'very down to Earth.' Elizabeth, my mother, was known for her advice, particularly the advice she gave to my friends.

Still lost in my thoughts, I subconsciously registered the fact that the car had stopped moving.

"And here we are. Home sweet home."

Although my thoughts were still dwelling on my mother's face, her singsong voice, her small but strong hands, there was still a part of me that was aware of my new surroundings. There was a small creek to my right not a ten minutes walk from here and there was a river than ran not two miles from my fathers house. But there was something else. _A waterfall? No way? _Yet I could sense that there was some sort of 'waterfall' not twenty feet from me. Slowly I opened my eyes. So that was the waterfall. It was a fountain of some sort that gave off a sound similar to a small waterfall. So I was correct. Recently, it seems, I have developed this talent for locating water. Not really quite sure why or how for that matter , I just I know it is.

My father's house was of a medium size, presumably three floors by the looks of it. There were five steps that led to a porch on the front of the house. Glancing around it seems that another deck ran around the back on the second floor. Large French windows graced the house at random intervals.

"Your room is on the second floor I believe, Rochelle. Rochelle? Rochelle can you hear me," my father asked concerned.

_Mom would've loved this place. No! She wouldn't want to be associated with him or his house. She deserves better!_

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes! I answered you, didn't I? You said, and I quote, 'your room is on the second floor I believe.'" With that said I stalked away from my father and into the house.

_This isn't home. Home was with Mom in Florida. Pennsylvania wont ever be home. Not without Mom here. _

Opening the door I find myself standing in a foyer with no sense of where to go. There is a set of stairs in front of me, a room to my left and a hallway to my right. With a grunt of frustration, I headed up the stairs. My father's words echoed in my head. _Your bedroom is on the second floor. Alright, here I am. Time to start opening doors. _

Starting with the first closed door on my left, I began searching the rooms. _Master bedroom, no. Bathroom. Closet. Bedroom, okay. Bedroom. How many bedrooms does this house have anyway? _Standing at the two bedrooms doors and trying to decipher which one may be mine led me to one solution. Eenie meenie miny mo. It never fails!

_Eenie meenie miny mo, catch a tiger by the toe. If her hollers let him go. Eenie meenie miny mo. _Solution (since the two bedrooms are next to each other): the one on the right is now mine.

Walking into the bedroom the first thing I decide is that this it's in desperate need of some love. Empty white walls, dressers and trinkets perfectly arranged. It's like a show room. No one lives there; it's just there for decoration. As I survey the room, I hear a clunk! And then a step and then a moan. The pattern continued to repeat itself. _Oh Dad. I guess I _could _be nice and help him._

Looking out of the bedroom door, I see my father carrying…actually it was more dragging than carrying…two of my suitcases up the stairs. In all actuality, it was quite amusing to watch. I guess I started smiling for my father sent me an odd look.

"Are you enjoying me struggle to carry your suitcases," my father asked sarcastically.

"Actually…yes. It really is quite amusing to watch. It's like a consistent pattern of clunk, step, moan.

"Well, I'm glad…you…found…it…amusing," my father said between breaths as he dragged the suitcases up the last couple of stairs. "Your bedroom," he pointed towards the room on the left, "is this one."

"Oh, well, whose bedroom is that," I asked pointing to the one I had recently claimed as my own.

"Guest room. By the way, how much stuff did you bring anyway?"

"Well, let's see. I'm moving to Pennsylvania with my father where I will live permanently…. I would have to say everything. What else did you want met to do with it?"

"I don't know. It just seems like a lot of stuff."

"Ok fine. Next time you move somewhere permanently, see how much stuff you bring with you." With that I grabbed the handles of my suitcases and dragged them into my room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father approaching my room and slammed the door in his face.

I could hear my father still at the door, lightly tapping it. Not answering it, a defeated sigh could be heard from my father as he retreated back down the steps. Like a caged animal, I began to pace the room. _Maybe I'm being too hard on him. No! He never thought he was being too hard on us! But he is trying to make things up with me so maybe…. Can he bring Mom back! No! And besides how could I ever forgive him? He killed Mom! Killed her! But…but…._

Thousands of thoughts kept coming back and fighting with each other. It's like in the Little Mermaid. Ariel has the flower in her hand and picks off the petals saying 'he loves me,' 'he loves me not.' Except this time its 'forgive him,' 'forgive him not.' But can I? A, I willing to betray my mother in order to forgive this…guy?

"Rochelle," my dad called up the steps. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care," I called back.

"What?"

Opening the door, I stuck my head out and repeated myself. " I don't care."

"Okay, pizza it is."

Oh dear lord, is he deaf. I didn't say pizza, I hate pizza. Hate it, hate it, hate it! It's so gross and greasy and makes you fat. Then again who am I to talk. I willingly eat ice cream and chocolate and all of that bad stuff. Of course in reality, it's all harmless really, but it just will make you fat.

Twenty minutes later I find myself in the dining room eating pizza. Actually it cant be considered eating as that require chewing. This was more bite and swallow, bite and swallow. Conservation between my Dad and I was minimal. We had nothing to talk about, even if I had decided that I wouldn't mind talking.

Finally, and blessedly, dinner was over.

"Well, it looks as though we'll have enough for tomorrow," my dad commented lightly on.

_Oh heaven help me! Don't gag. Don't gag. _I could feel my insides churning. That pizza just doesn't want to stay down. With one hand clutching my stomach and the other near my mouth, I rack my brain for a bathroom. _Bathroom? Bathroom? Where is the god damn bathroom! There's one upstairs. Can I make it?_

I take one step and feel the ground wobble underneath me. _Nope, definitely not going upstairs. Where to go? Where to go?_ Frantically, I start looking around, trying desperately to keep myself steady. My dad looks worried and I would tell him if I thought I could open my mouth. _Garden! Sorry Dad, this is an emergency. _

Sprinting for the back door, I fling it open and run to the nearest set of shrubs. My body heaving as I emptied my guts into the garden.

"Rochelle? Hey, it's okay."

I found myself wrapped up in my dad's arms. Jeez, I hate it how when you throw up you always cry. My dad is still rambling on while I try to sop the hiccups and tears.

"Are you sick? No, no fever. Aching body parts? Was it something you ate?"

At the mention of eating I find myself puking what little was left in me. There really wasn't much. Wiping my mouth on my sleeve, I take a deep breath. "It was the pizza. Before you go running off to complain to the pizza place, you should know that I just threw up because I hate pizza with a passion. Me puking my guts up should give you a clue as to why."

"Why didn't you just say something? We could've ordered something else."

"I don't know. I thought that I could handle it. Although it didn't turn out very well for me."

My dad just laughed. "No sweetie, it didn't turn out very well for you at all."

At that moment, I was just too exhausted to even bother with the first argument that came to mind. Instead I curled up against my father's chest and fell asleep in the backyard under the stars.

I don't remember getting picked up, or remember being carried through the house, or even remember my father gently tucking me into bed. What I do remember is sleeping fitfully, peacefully and dreamlessly. Falling asleep under the stars was my last waking thought.

**yea, i think it blows a little. but so far i have had two ppl read it and they have said that it was good enough for me to put it up here. please R&R and tell me if they are lying or not. (is that the wrong lying? i dont kno. oh well. it stays now.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 everybody! come on, i didnt think i was so bad that i cant seem to get any reviews. Well, here the next chapter. dont kno when chapter 3 will be coming. havent started it yet. but enjoy this one. **

**Chapter 2 ---present**

My mind is reeling. I'd like to believe that it was the tens of hundreds of thousands of people styling my hair. I really would. But I know better, or wish I did anyway. The question is there. The decision still lurking. But the choice or answer I seek is still behind shadows.

Shadows put there by sheer and utter confusion. Who is good and who is evil? Am I evil? Is that why I'm being put through this torture! Is there anyone who can answer me? Anyone at all….

I feel myself being lifted, figuratively mind you. There was always one person who could answer my questions. He could and if he couldn't then he'd match me with the same amount of questions. He helped me when no one else would. Stayed where everyone else ran. With him there was no choice, I knew the answer. I can see clear as day. But right now there is a seed a doubt that is forming, clouding all judgment.

My head feels as if it is being stuck with a thousand pins. Oh right, it is. Ha! Imagine that. Golden locks being pulled tightly away from my face. Hot curling irons curling my long locks. My body, or more accurate, my head surrounded and suffocated by cans of hairspray. Blow dryers aimed at my face. Why? Who knows?

I wish that there was only one person working on me so then it would take longer to get ready. Longer readying time means more time before I have to go up in front of all those people to give my decision. More time, that's what I need. More time. But how….

**-- Two weeks earlier**

Still at my dad's house. Sometimes I find myself thinking that maybe life here isn't as bad as I took it the first day. But then I realize what I was just thinking and kick myself for even considering it. It's like, it's like…. It's like God thinking that Hell could be called home. It just doesn't work. Never will. If Mom were here then maybe, possibly, it could be considered home and good. But she's not, so it isn't. It never will be. Home was back in Florida with Mom before she got cancer and that's where home will always be.

Since I came to this godforsaken (and cold! Did I mention cold!)place, I have spent much time locking in my room. Not because I'm in trouble (yet), I don't spend enough time with my dad to get in trouble. But because I don't want to meet anyone here. Stupid Pennsylvania.

A little smile formed on my lips. _Hmmm…How about a little music? _Mom and I always just listened to Broadway show tunes so, consequently, all I own are show tunes. The best part is that Dad (yes, I have decided to call him that) hates show tunes with a passion. Not that he ever told me, but the clenching of hands and grinding of teeth was a clear enough sign. _Wicked, Les Mis, 42nd Street, Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, Anything Goes, Phantom…. So many choices. Well, Anything Goes always gets stuck in people's heads._

Laughing to myself, I get the cd, put in the player and adjust the sound. The door and windows in my room have been left open just for this. I hear the machine whir to life and press the PLAY button.

"_In olden days a glimpse of stocking was looked on as something shocking but now, God knows, Anything Goes._" The cd player was blasting the singer's voice. Humming I eased the volume up more. I could hear the music echoing throughout the house.

"_The world has gone mad today and good's bad today. Black's white today and day's night today. And most guys today that women prize today and just silly gigolos! And though I'm not a great romancer, I know that I'm bound to answer when you propose. Anything goes!_"

I could hear my father coming up the steps muttering to himself. Quickly I pause the cd, just as my dad pushes open the door.

"Are you blasting those stupid show tunes again," he growled. This had become my daily ritual. Ever since I came here a week ago, I had to find something to amuse myself, so each day I picked a different show tune and blasted it through the house till he came storming up into my room. In all honesty, it was quite fun. For me anyway.

A defeated sigh. "No Dad, I'm not."

"You swear?"

Hands behind my back, I cross my fingers. "Yeah. Maybe the songs are just stuck in your head."

"Maybe," he muttered disbelievingly.

Putting on my most innocent face and smiled sweetly at him. With a sigh, he turned around and went back downstairs. Presumably to watch football. _And now ladies and gentlemen, the fun begins. _Adjusting the volume to quiet it down, I un-pause the cd. Then while the song is playing turn it up just I time for the part of the song he hates the most.

"_If saying your prayers you like, or green pears you like. Or old chairs you like, or back stairs you like. If love affairs you like or young bears you like. Why no one will oppose._"

Again I paused the music just a second before my dad barged in. "Okay, you are playing those goddamn show tunes again! Just admit it!"

Putting on my most defiant face, I replied. "I told you. I…am…not…playing…any…show tunes. Okay?"

"I don't believe you."

"Fine don't."

"Rochelle," my father growled. "I demand that you tell me the truth. Are…you…playing…show tunes!"

"I plead the fifth."

"What!"

"I plead the fifth. Is your hearing going as well as your mind?"

At that point my father looked more animal than man. His eyes dart towards my cd played and back at me and back at the player. Of course it's the wrong one but I won't tell him that. This is something new. Normally he comes up once, yells, and then finds some ear plugs. Today though, he actually seems angry. I notice him preparing to lunge. He knows that I know what he is about to do. I make it to the cd player first and stand in front of it.

"Do you have a search warrant," I asked defiantly. At my father's confused face, I repeat myself. "May I see a search warrant?"

I think at that point my father's face took on a purplish hue. "You know, you may want to breathe," I commented on lightly.

Various noises came from his person. I guess him trying to form an actual sentence but failing. "I demand that you open that cd player now Rochelle!"

"Well, first things first. A-Screaming isn't going to get you anywhere. B-I have already asked to see a search warrant. This is my room and unless you have a warrant permitting you to search my room, a.k.a. the cd player…."

The end of my sentence got drowned out by the great roar of frustration from my father. He came towards me with one fist raised. A flicker of fear crossed my face for a split second as I thought that he might actually hit me. Stiffening my body and holding my head high, I demanded that he leave my room.

"You listen to me, you skinny little bitch! This is my house and I make the orders here!"

"This is my room and I demand that you get OUT!"

The end of this sentence came out as a scream. Fear and anger make a hostile combination. What started out as innocent fun had now become something terrible. Where there were once two people, a father and a daughter, now there stood a man in the brink of insanity and a young woman terrified out of her mind yet still willing to defy her father. The hostility in the others eyes faded after a few minutes.

"You know what? I don't have to deal with this. You're grounded Rochelle."

"What! What for? Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's no answer!"

"It's my answer. You're grounded."

"Fine. Till when?"

"Until I say so. That's when!"

With that my father slammed the door closed, shaking the frame of the door, and a small click could be heard. I ran to the door and turned and pulled but still the door wouldn't budge. _Dammit! He locked it. Fine, I'll sneak out. He isn't going to keep me in here._

You learn a couple of things in Florida, especially with Mom. I remember we used to have races to see who could sneak out of the house first. Neither of us would always win. In the long run, it was more of a tie. It was always in a different spot but we were always at least one floor up.

Carefully rigging the door was the first step of my plan, after that it was all downhill. My second cd player (the hidden one) would be connected to my door. When the door was closed, the music would start playing, loudly and annoyingly. When the door was opened, the music would stop. This would continue until I turned it off.

_Since Anything Goes got me into this, it seems only fitting that it should be played now. _Making sure the cd was in the player, I began to from my escape route. Climbing straight down would be sheer folly, but it would be more fun.

A couple of feet away from my window were one of the decks on this house. If I could get there, then I could use the deck for support until I found a foothold. There's a window not too far from the deck. Get there and I could jump to the ground. No sweat.

Thirty to forty minutes later I find myself on the ground smirking at the house. _Try to lock me in, _I thought, _and I'll find a way to escape. See ya later Dad. _With a short breathy laugh of triumph, I pick up my little pack I made and head off. Walking towards the road, the first decision, of many, must be made. _Right or left? Right or left,_ I puzzled. Having not lived here all that long, the location that each way led was unknown to me. _Well, Mom always said that right was usually right._

Turning towards the right, I soon broke out into a run as I heard my father scream with frustration. With a couple of hours left of light, I headed off in a sprint. Running down the street my father lived and still continuing towards the river that I know is near. After who knows how long, I found myself walking into the city of Wilkes-Barre.

Even though I was in the city (if you can call it that), my body still continued at a sprint. My mind continued to scream that I was still too close to my father's house. I had no idea as to how long I had been running. No idea except that when I had started off on this venture, the sun had been high in the sky whereas now the sun was beginning its descent to the horizon. Stopping, my body fell to the ground in exhaustion. Sitting on the curb of the sidewalk while my mind tried to get its bearings.

It is almost dark and here I am sitting on a curb with no thought as to where exactly I am or where I should go. Part of me wanted to say that it's not all bad and that everything will be alright, but then there's the other part of me. The other part that continues to conjure up every horrible thought at a mile a second. _Let's see, _I thought, trying to calm my nerves. _It can't be all bad. Take a deep breath Rochelle and figure out what you can do. Okay, I am sitting on a curb of a sidewalk on a street I don't know in a city I have never seen I the dark. No, there's nothing wrong at all. Alright Rochelle, enough is enough. Everything is going to be okay! It will! Walk it off…. Yeah, just walk it off. _

Getting up from my spot on the side walk, look around to find myself alone and begin to walk in a random direction. Darkness adds more shadows and each building I pass seems to give off a menacing air. Trees and plants become the creatures of a child's nightmare and each shadow seen looks like some dark spirit. I could feel the fear in my body clutch at my heart lie a cold hand. Body clenching in fear, I jerk around in odd circles, trying to see everything and anything.

My breath came in short gasps as I started running again. _Where am I? Why, oh why did I run away! I haven't even been here all that long. Settle down Rochelle, _I scolded myself. _Don't let fear get the better of you. You mustn't let it blind you. Think of it as a…problem, yeah a problem that I must solve._

Feeling slightly reassured, I hesitantly begin to continue walking. Eyes darting to catch every light and shadow, head moving to place every sound. Another body behind me. Shivers run through my body. A hand reaching for me. I can sense him there, breathing slowly, calmly. My own breathing sped up as I sensed his hand come closer and closer…. Reaching for my shoulder to slowly turn me around.

The minute the hand touches my shoulder, a scream, louder than I ever had imagined, erupted from me. Fear lent wings to my feet as I sprinted off for the third time that night. There were footsteps behind me. _He's following me! He's following me,_ I shrieked in my head. Breathing, as hard as mine, catching up to me. Blinded by fear and anger for having run away in the first place, I took random streets and turns and alleys. A turn right, run down a street a couple of blocks, another turn…left this time. Race ever harder for an upcoming alleyway. Running and running until…. Dead end. _D-dead end…. Dead end! No! He's behind me! He's coming! He's…._

Hard footsteps came to a halt at the entrance to the alley. He stopped. I could feel him watching me.

_Here, _I finished weakly.

_Okay, he's going to come over here and I'm…I'm…. _Parched from thirst and weak from hunger and tired from running, I felt the cold dread in the pit of my stomach. Whatever he wanted to do to me, he's going to be able to do it however hard I fight. Slowly, I turn around, bracing myself for whatever may come. He began to advance towards me, arms outstretched, face shrouded in shadows.

"You are one helluva runner, you know that?" His voice was low and as he drew nearer I caught what he was wearing. Dark pants and matching jacket with a white sort of shirt underneath

He drew even closer still; I began taking deep breaths, preparing to scream.

"I just wanted to know if you needed help. You seemed lost and scared. Are you lost? Are you from around here? Do you need a place to stay," he asked slowly.

I opened my mouth to scream and felt a hand clamp over my mouth. My scream stayed silent, inside my body as panic overtook my body.

"Please don't scream. I'm not here to hurt you. I just thought that maybe you needed help. Wilkes-Barre isn't what it used to be, you know. Dangerous people walk the streets, especially at night," the man explained.

"Don't touch me," I bit out. He withdrew his hands. It was then that I realized that he had a hand on my shoulder and mouth. He still stayed close though. Too close. Close enough to grab me before I could even think of defending myself.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he repeated slowly. "Here," he held out his hand, "my name is George."

"Get away from me," I bit out again.

My thoughts were racing a mile a minute. _He's so close. So close. Is this where my life is to end? In a deserted alleyway? No! I'll fight back. What is he doing? He's holding out his hand. What he wants to shake hands and get all the formalities over with before he…._

Even in my mind I couldn't come up with the strength to say the word. I wanted and tried so hard to make myself believe that that was not what he was there for. But what else could he be there for?

This guy, this George, had stepped back a couple of feet from where I stood, clenched with fear. My eyes were closed tightly and I prayed for a miracle to get me through this. Slowly I opened my eyes to find him licking his lips and playing with his jacket.

_Oh God, this is the end…._

He begins to sway. Moving as though trying to find his balance on wobbly ground. He collapses to the ground in a heap. _What's going on? _There was this odd sensation in my fingertips. I look to find that they are wet, slowly, as if in a daze, I rub my fingertips together. Staring at them as if they were part of someone else's body. _How could my fingertips be wet? There's no puddle or rain or anything. _He looks pale and yet sweating. Almost as though the water was being pulled from him.

I frantically look at my hands and back to him, lying on the ground soon to be unconscious. Forgetting my fear, I ran over to him, pulling him towards me so I could see his face. I put my hands on his forehead. Cold as ice yet sweating as if on a bed of coals.

"What's wrong? Why are you so cold and sweating," I asked him frantically.

"Water," he gasped.

"Water. Water!"

Just then it hit me. The water on my fingertips the minute he started licking his lips and fiddling with his jacket. A gasp came from him. A gasp of relief seemed to come from him .His once cold body that was sweating profusely was now of regular body heat and no longer sweating._ He got hot and close to death because of me, _I thought slowly. _That's the only way to explain why my fingers were wet like they were in water and why he all of a sudden got better when I touched him. _

I rose slowly, looked at this George and headed off in a sprint again. Location-wise, I knew nothing except that there was a small river near here. In some sort of wooded area. That's where I would go and hide.

_I almost killed a man. Why didn't anybody tell me about this…this curse! I-I…almost k-killed someone. Killed someone…._

**well hoped you liked. please R&R. btw, the new season of teen titans has startd a couple of weeks ago and i still havent seen one new show yet! AAHH! i wanna see the new shows. well, maybe i can beg my dad to get satellite back just till hte season ends. think that could work?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, finally, i figured out how to get this thingy to work. jeez,who would think somethingso simple as putting a chapter up would cause so much of a hassle. raises hand i did! i did! i just spent the last ten minutes trying to figure out how to put the A/N on. man, you take a couple of weeks to write something and you forget how to do everything. well enjoy!**

Chapter 3 –present

Okay, let's play question and answer, shall we?

Question: Why am I here?

Answer: To make a public announcement of a certain problem and decision.

Question: Do I know my answer that I'm about to make public?

Answer: No way.

Question: Am I about to die of fright and wish that he was here?

Answer: You bet.

Everyone seems to think that this is some great joke or some fun party. Everyone gets to get dressed up and look all pretty but no one thinks of the one person that this affects the most. For me, my life could end here and now or I could live a whole new life. The decision is mine. When put like that it seems like such an easy choice. If only it were so black and white. A month ago, I would've thought that the world was so clear, so straightforward. But in that last month so much of me has changed. More than anyone can really know actually. Whoever came up with the thought that the world was black and white was an idiot. There is so much more.

But why do we have that 'in-between zone,' this 'gray area.' Why can't the choice just be black and white? Is that so hard? Black or white? Yes or no? No if's, and's, or but's. Straight question, straight answer, no complications anywhere.

So far the people I've met here have thought that this is some great joke. Oh yeah, I'm laughing oh so hard right now. They have dragged me through the great pain in the butt of getting this dress on, stuck me with a thousand pins it feels like and they have not proclaimed me done yet. What I haven't gone through enough yet? There is still more work to do, they say. Did I look that bad before? It's time for make up, they continue. Dear Lord, I hate make up.

Layer after layer of crap they put on my face. I think they are explaining what they are putting on to me but I don't really feel like paying attention. This is the last time I consider wearing a dress, make up and walk around with a giant pin cushion on my head.

I don't understand why I have to do this? Why a public announcement? Why cant I just make my choice in private and that be it. I make my choice, tell someone else and they tell just who needs to know. Everything always has to be so complicated. It didn't used to be. Why now? It's not fair. Not fair at all.

--A week and a half earlier

I headed off away from the unconscious, but still alive, George. Fear, disgust and anger all raced through me. It was something so obvious and yet I had missed it. _How could I have been so blind! It was there staring me in the face! The whole time! _But had I really missed it? _Think truthfully, were you actually totally oblivious to this…curse? No. You may not have acknowledged it bit you knew it was there. _That stupid little voice inside my head. Why couldn't it just shut up! _If there is anyone listening to me, then someone help me find an off button for that voice!_

It _had _seemed strange, being able to locate water and all that but was this what the gods granted me to destroy what was left of my ruined life. _Then again,_ I reasoned, _maybe he didn't almost die from me. Maybe he had some sort of heart problem or cholesterol or something like that. And the water on my hand, it was…it was because I was sweating! Sweating from fear. That's it! Nothing strange at all. You were just over-reacting because of the situation. That's all. That's all…._

The houses and buildings dwindled slowly as I continued on my frantic run out of the city. Emotions continued to race through my body, propelling me ever farther and faster. Soon more and more trees were appearing on my right side. A dirt path that led into the woods became visible. I took the worn dirt path and drew further and further into the woods, with their blissful silence and solitude.

My footsteps slowed, my eyes taking in the scenery but actually seeing nothing. My feet came to a halt but my thoughts were still racing at a mile a minute. Attempting, and failing, to calm my racing thoughts, I began walking again. This time in a slower, calmer pace. I could feel the body of water, it was close. _Once I get there, I will figure everything out. And when I get everything straight, it will make sense. It will, it must._

Just as I was thinking this, I noticed that in some areas the trees were dwindling again. Glancing around me, I walked off the dirt path. Branches and twigs snapped and cut my ankles. The crunch of leaves under my feet as I continued my hike. A fallen tree, almost like a bridge, over a small stream. It was even closer now. The stream had to start somewhere and that somewhere was where I wanted to go. I walked over the tree and within minutes found myself staring at the body of water I had been searching. The sun glittered over the water. It wasn't a river, that was for sure. But it seemed to big to be a pond and too small to be considered a lake. _So what is it? A pake or a lond? _

Walking over to the pond or lake or whatever you want to call it, I found a fair sized rock that I could sit on. Sitting on the rock, I found myself gazing into the water. Gazing into it as though all the answers would appear out of the water. _I must be calm like the water. Calm. Tranquil. Serene. For every question, there is an answer. It's just that matter of finding the answers. _

Still watching the water, my racing thoughts began to slow just enough to allow me to think straight. _Now, Rochelle, reason through this. A logical answer can be found for everything. Think logical. First things first, just because something bad happens to you doesn't mean that there is a curse on you. In all actuality, it's just a bad stroke of fate, of luck. It's no reason to get your panties in a twist. Your emotions were running high at the moment. That's all. _

_Secondly, there is no such thing as magic and curses. That's just nonsense from children's stories. Saying that magic is real is like saying that there are mermaids and talking fish. It's just nonsense. _Quickly, I sent up a prayer to anyone who may be listening. _Please don't let that come back and bite me in the butt._

_Everything is perfectly fine with me. Oh, I wish that there was someone I could ask. Someone who had all the answers._

I tilted my face up to the sky and shouted. "Mom, I know that you knew about this! Why not tell me! Why! Feeling lost and alone and very, very confused is not getting me any answers. I wish that you had told me. Why didn't you? Why? You said before that I wasn't ready, do I seem ready now! I'm ready to fill out my own form for a one way ticket to the looney bin!" I didn't even realize that I had stood up, that tears were streaming down my face but I couldn't stop the words. They had started and they weren't about to stop.

"What else should I know that you didn't tell me! Am I going to burst into flames when I turn twenty! No, that would be too crazy, even for this little whatever you want to call it. Is someone going to now come to me and tell me that you didn't even die? Or that you didn't die from cancer? Or that you are now living happily somewhere with a whole new family? Why did you leave me? I need you! I can't do this alone!"

I turned and walked over to the nearest tree and punched it. Once, twice, three times and still kept going. Screams erupted from me with every punch. Knuckles raw, red and bleeding, I fell to the ground hot tears still streaming down my face. Weakly I pounded the side of my hand against the ground. "Why, Mom, why," I whispered softly.

Soon I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to escape and escape in any means that I could. The lake. My escape. With a running start, I dove into the lake. Staying underwater for as long as possible. I could feel my lungs beginning to ache from the lack of oxygen but I didn't want to go up. Hell waited for me outside my refuge of the water. _Take a gulp of water. That's all it takes,_ a soft voice whispered. I knew it wasn't the voice in my head. That one is always cocky and arrogant or is just stupid but this one was calm and fluid. Like…like…water.

The ache in my lungs was becoming unbearable. I needed oxygen. I opened my mouth and took a gulp of the water. I expected to choke and sputter and end up flailing to reach the surface but what was expected didn't happen. Instead the unexpected happened. My lungs lost the constant ache. My body momentarily satisfied with its supply of oxygen. _Did I die somehow? How long was I under? How long _have_ I been under?_ A shining light, the sun, I realized. I could see the shape of the sun, moving freely with the water.

With a powerful stroke, I swam up to the surface. I took a deep breathe as soon as my head was above water. Slowly I swam to the ground. There was no way that I could technically be still alive. I mean, I know that under extreme circumstances a person could hold their breath for up to five minutes but I was under for longer than that. Much longer.

I crawled away from the water. Shock and confusion still coursed through my body and for some reason my legs wouldn't obey my commands to stand up. Exhausted beyond imagination, I collapsed onto the ground, facing the sky. "I'm sorry, Mom," I whispered. My eyes fluttered closed and all thought processes began to slow.

The sun was drying my body, warming me down to my core. The sun, the one thing that can make me fall asleep in under five minutes. I could feel all the anger and fear and hurt dissolve and evaporate from my body. A small smile graced my face as, for the first time in many month, I felt happy. Light and free and happy.

Then I felt cold, so cold. As if I had just gone from the desert to the artic. There was a shadow above me, blocking out all the light and happiness. I could feel this shadow watching me, I guess waiting for something to happen. _He wants something to happen, I'll give him something._ He moved closer to me, the tips of his feet almost touching my hips. I was still close to the water. Used once as an escape, always an escape.

In a blur, I was up and diving into the water. Usually I swam with my eyes closed but now I found that I could see clearly under the surface. If anything my eyesight was better under water than over. _That's odd._ I kept to the shadowed areas where he would have trouble seeing me. _One more step towards me. Come on, just one more. _He was searching the water, moving slowly towards my little hideout. He took that last little step. He was close enough for me to reach him easily. _Perfect._

My hand reached out, grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the water. In his surprise, he sunk like a rock. Quickly, I scrambled out of the water and watched the ripples that formed when I had pulled him in. He finally surfaced. I braced myself, ready to run, ready for threats and insults. But neither came. He came up sputtering and splashing, all of his clothes soaked. Then he laughed. A loud, genuine laugh.

Incredulous, I stared at him. _Was this guy totally nuts? Here he was after being rudely pulled into the water, swimming around and laughing! He must be absolutely crazy. He has to be. Any normal person would've surfaced and then charged after me, ready to kill me. And yet here he was, still swimming and laughing to himself. _

With a look of amazement, I turned away from him, swimming around in the water like a moron. These last couple of days had been one hell of a trip. For one last laugh, I turned back towards the water, expecting to still find him swimming around lie an idiot. _He's gone! How…?_

"Looking for someone?"

I turned and screamed. Screamed loud and long. _This cannot be possible. He was just behind me in the water and now he's in front of me. Not possible. There was now way that he could've gotten out of the water and walked around me without me noticing. _

"Must you continue screaming? It is really beginning to hurt my ears."

My mouth clamped shut. _Calm, deep breaths Rochelle. Come on. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, out…. _I could see the relief on his face. Smirking slightly to myself, I opened my mouth to start screaming again. The scream caught abruptly in my throat. He had put his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming again.

"I asked you nicely to stop. It seems only right that you stop."

"Gew or 'and off of my mou."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Smiling, I hacked a giant loogie and spit it into his hand.

"Uh! That's so disgusting! You could've just asked for me to take my hand away. You didn't have to hack a giant loogie in it."

"I did ask. You didn't move your hand." With that I walked around him, back towards the forest. Back towards silence and solitude.

"Where are you going?"

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone."

"No."

I felt him grab my upper arm, glaring I repeated myself, "I said leave me alone."

He pulled my backwards, towards him and away from the woods. "And I said no."

"Leave me alone or I'll bite you."

Smirking he replied, "Where?"

"Don't tempt me."

Still smiling, he just stared at me. There he was holding my arm captive and now silent, just staring at me. "You know, it's rude to stare," I said curtly.

"I know."

"And yet, you continue to do so."

"It's fun."

"It's fun," I repeated, incredulous. _He really is bonkers. He has to be. There is no way a person can be sane and act this weird. Who are you to talk? You're not exactly the definition of sane. _That stupid voice again. Why is it in everybody's head, there is that one really annoying voice that you just can't turn off? I heard myself continue talking. "I don't believe you."

"What's not to believe?" He had let go of my arm. Probably when I was momentarily lost in my thoughts. But he wouldn't quit staring at me. Part of me wanted to laugh hysterically but the other part wanted to fight him and stare right on back.

_Fine, staring contest it is. You want to play, let's play. _He was tall, at least five foot eight. Then again everyone was tall compared to me. I was expecting to see an annoyingly perfect guy. Blonde hair, blue eyes the whole perfect shebang. Somehow though, he had broken that 'perfect' mold. Tanned skin, playful green eyes, blonde hair. Yet the blonde hair worked for him. Looking closer at his wet hair, I saw that the tips of his hair were green. _Green, interesting._

He yawned, breaking the silence. "Iths is getting bowing."

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I don't normally try to translate what people are saying while they yawn."

"This is getting boring."

"What are you ADD?"

"No, but I have thoroughly examined you and, though the view is quite pleasing, am beginning to get bored."

Moving closer to him, I whispered softly, "Then I guess the view wasn't all that pleasing."

He shook his head. "No trust me, the view was very pleasing."

I moved another step closer to him. Our bodies were almost touching. His eyes flickered with amazement and he glanced down at my lips and back at my eyes. "Want to know something else that is pleasing," I asked even softer.

He face leaned down towards mine. In an equally soft voice, he replied, "What?"

"This."

He moved his face, as if to kiss me, and that's when I struck him right where it hurts. Shock and then pain showed on his face as he held his badly aching body part. He knelt on the ground, rocking back and forth. I knelt down next to him and lifted his face. "Try to remember to breathe."

I got up and turned to leave for probably the hundredth time. My ears picked up his ragged breathing. Obviously he was trying to say something but it wasn't working at the moment. _Maybe he hurts too badly to talk. Ha! Good._ Laughing to myself, I walked towards the woods.

"Where are you going," I heard him call out.

"Didn't we already have this part of the conversation?"

"Maybe. Where are you going?"

I turned back to him, still kneeling on the ground. "Why?"

"I have to give you something."

"And I'm sure that I don't want whatever it is that you are going to give to me."

"Are you so sure?"

Curiosity got the better of me and I found myself walking back towards him. I was standing in front of his kneeling form. "What?"

"This." His hand wrapped around my ankle and jerked. One minute I was standing, the next I can on the ground struggling to catch my breath. Under different circumstances, I would've laughed at the sensation of, for that split second, my body being perfectly horizontal in the air. This wasn't the time though.

"That was what I owed you."

"Oh yeah. Well, I hate to break it to you," I started to say while trying to make my body move. "Fudge ripple!"

Somehow while I was trying to get my body to move, he had gotten on top of me. _Fudge it! Absolutely fudge it! _He was sitting on my waist, pinning me to the ground.

"Since you're just sitting there, I thought we could have a little chat."

"Like hell we will," I shrieked at him and began thrashing around. Punches flying at his torso and trying to reach his face. My attempts failed miserably and all it got me was both arms pinned down above me while the rest of me was pinned down at the waist. There was no way I could get my legs to get even close to hitting him and, try as I might, I couldn't get him off my arms.

"Ok, I didn't want to have to fully pin you down but you won't stop hitting me." He seemed sincere, but I have just recently learned that it's faulty to trust people. They always take that trust and use it against you. So why did I trust him to not hurt me? _Ah! Brain cramp!_

"Now first things first, since I am the winner of that little…obstacle, I guess. Couldn't really be called a fight, unless you want to, then I guess it would be alright. But technically, I don't think it's considered a fight because neither of got bloodied up. Well, your knuckles are already bloodied up and you _did_ throw multiple hits at me, so maybe it could be considered a fight. But…."

"Can't you just say what it was that you wanted to? You just keep talking about nothing. Absolutely nothing!"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that. But since I did technically win that fight then there should be some sort of prize. And I know the perfect thing."

With that he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. _Oh my god! I don't even know him and here he is kissing me! Think Rochelle, think girl. That's it! Yes, perfect!_ He began to deepen the kiss, prying my lips apart. Softly, I moved my mouth away from his and felt him kiss my jaw line. I buried my face I his neck and…bit! _Mom always said, if you're going to bite someone to get away, bite like a horse. Don't stop till your teeth meet. Man I love my mom! _

"My god! Are you a vampire," he yelled, patting his now slightly bleeding neck. "That hurt!"

"That's normally the point. And it's not even bleeding that bad you big baby."

"I am not a baby!"

"You're sure acting like one."

"I am not!"

I shrugged. "You want to fight on it? You already lost, what else can you lose?"

His arms flew up into the air in exasperation, or frustration, whichever. He began to pace, muttering to himself. Actually, it looked like he was having a very animated conversation with himself. _Who knows? He's already bonkers._ Then he stopped, turned towards me and walked over.

"I'm Aaron," he said, holding out his hand.

I looked at him skeptically. Raising an eyebrow, I replied, "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"No….Well, it can be. But it's only a girl's name if it's spelled with an 'e'…."

"And your name is spelled with an 'e'?"

"No, it's not!"

Rolling my eyes, I said disbelievingly, "Sure, it's not."

Frustration getting the better of him, he walked up to me. He was standing very close to me, so close. His penetrating gaze met my own. "You want to fight me on that," he whispered hotly.

"I don't care. You already lost once, who's to say that you won't again," I whispered nonchalantly.

"Touché, Rochelle, touché."

"Wait a second, how do you know my name? I never said anything about me." Confused, again, I took a couple of steps away from him. This day was becoming way too weird for my tastes.

Again he looked at me with that penetrating gaze of his. "What do you want Rochelle?"

Too tired to argue or lie, I just said what was in my heart. "The truth. That's what I want."

"And the truth you shall get."

**Ok, i kno that this kinda ends at a cliffie. trust me i didnt plan it. im just really stuck so i decided to post what i have. and i guess its not that bad of a cliffie but whatever way you spin it, im still stuck. if anyone gets any ideas while reading this, im more than open for suggestions. my sister says to add a man with a gun...think that could work? who knows. maybe ill end up getting so stuck ill end up doing just that. well hope you liked it! Come on ppl, leave reviews when you read. Its no fun having a story that ppl readbut don't review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, i really need to remember how to do this. EAch time i go to post a new chapter, it takes me about 20 minutes to figure it out. OK, well i hope you like. just so that you are forewarned, this is like chapter 4, part 1. and sry for the long wait for an update. enjoy**

Chapter 4 –present

Looking back now, I see how stupid and naive I was. How could I not see what was going to happen? I mean, sure, I did learn a lot about everything from him but still…. Why must human emotions play such cruel tricks on the mind? No matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to get him out of my head.

Here I am now, preparing to make a monumental decision and all I can think about is him. Why? Why do the gods in the heavens torment me? People say that what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. I don't believe that. Do you want to know why? Here's why, I lived through pain and torment of my mother dying and other's betraying me and do I feel any stronger? No. Whoever said that was lying. The more pain you go through just makes you more vulnerable to the ploys and tricks of others and, in the end, gets you hurt again, worse.

Who else knows what he told me…. Who else? Am I even now succumbing to the sly tricks of others without even realizing it? What's next? All this stress I'm going through for this big decision, turn out to be some big prank! Haven't I gone through enough yet! When will the world stop tormenting me! When….

--A week and a couple of days earlier

I have decided to humor the know-it-all prick Aaron by going along with him. He seems like he truly wants to help and, since there's no one else willing to help, I may as well trust him. For now, at least.

"You have to concentrate, Rochelle. _Concentrate._"

"For God's sake, I _am _concentrating! If I concentrate any harder, my brain will explode!"

We are back at the clearing, obviously. Aaron says that the only way to be able to use my power is to 'concentrate.' Well, I don't know what to tell him, but I am concentrating and all I'm getting is a headache. Apparently, concentrating hard enough on my power, will harness it to do…something. I believe it will make it easier for me to control as opposed to it just appearing at random intervals. Who knows?

"You know what Aaron; I don't see you doing this. How is it that you actually know what you are supposed to do? Do you have 'powers'? Probably not. At least, none that I've seen," I hissed, eyeing him up. Today had been a rough day and a fight would make it so much better. I'm in the mood to kill someone.

"I can do something like a power. Not one like yours but something. Mine actually requires a semblance of a high mentality."

I walked up to him, anger and frustration making me bold. "And that's supposed to mean what? I'm stupid? Or just incompetent?"

"Rochelle…."

"No! Let's see this 'great' power," I said hotly, pushing him slightly. "I don't think you have a power. That must be it because you seem too scared to prove to me that you do," I continued, still pushing him backwards.

"You really don't want to make this a fight Rochelle. I've had as hard of a day as you and you won't win this time."

This may be true, but I would never in my lifetime admit it to him. "Are you so sure of that?"

"Rochelle, I taught you about everything you know. Think logically here."

_Ok, so maybe he's sort of right on that one. He did teach me a lot but not everything. Mom taught me more and there is always playing dirty. Those who play dirty always win. _

"You know what, I'm sick and tired of 'thinking logically,' as you nicely put it. That's all I do now. Think! Think about this Rochelle, think about that too. Well you know what, I'm tired of it!" Before my mind even registered what I had done, I found the palm of my hand stung and his cheek began to turn red. Breathing heavily, I slapped him again, harder. My hand came up for a third hit, only to be forced back down to my side by his. Smirking, I aimed a punch at his solar plexus. My hand barely grazed his stomach region before it was caught with his other hand.

"Rochelle, quit it! Now!"

"No," I screamed as my knee met his groin. Like a sack of potatoes, he fell to the ground in a heap. Turning, I stormed off in the direction of the small lake. Within seconds, I was below the surface and in heaven.

Under the water, I could feel all the anger and frustration flow out of my body, piece by piece. Rays of light filtered through the water, shimmering, lighting everything up. I glanced upward, expecting to see Aaron. When I was convinced he wasn't there, I began to swim even father down.

_There. What's that over there? It looks like a cave. Is it?_ Curiosity perked, without even thinking, I headed over to what looked to be a cave. _Okay Rochelle, time to think logically. Isn't just a little odd that there would be a cave in a random lake? Yeah, duh! So why are you swimming towards it? I don't know. I just want to see what's over there, that's all. No biggie. Just slowly heading over to the dark, creepy cave that happens to be in a lake in the clearing I've basically been living in._

My body continued on moving towards the small cave, if it could be called that. There was a cold feeling beginning to gnaw at the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right. The cave was so small, it would require someone to crawl on their hands and knees to get in there. _Go in on your hands and knees and there's no quick escape if you need it. Rochelle think logically! Why am I arguing with myself? Why aren't I listening to myself?_

It was almost as if there was some superior force pulling me closer to the cave, pulling me father and father in. _Stop! Stop Rochelle! It's your body, you control it!_ My mind was fighting and screaming like a demon but my body just continued ever closer to the entrance of the cave. _There's something there. I know there is. There is something there that I don't want to see. Please,_ I prayed, _please don't let me go into there. Don't…. _

My hands touched the rock, it felt mossy like, sort of soft. A voice was telling me to let go, to stop fighting. Both hands were flat on the edge of the cave, my arms supporting my body as my legs swung up to the ledge. I was on my hands and knees now, starting to move into the dark cave. All control gone.

There was something on my ankle. _Yes! Yes! Maybe I'm stuck and won't be able to continue into this nightmare. Nooooooo,_ I screamed as I could feel myself fighting back. Whatever had my ankle was gripping it harder, pulling me towards them, towards freedom. I could feel myself fighting harder back. Trying to get some reach on whatever was holding me back. The hand, I think it's a hand, that's holding my ankle jerked my leg back, knocking me down.

Suddenly, the hand was gone. I knew that tomorrow morning, if I saw a tomorrow, I would have bruises up and down my leg. My arms began dragging my body into the cave again. I could feel tears streaming down my face. _Please no. Please someone help me! Someone! _There was something on my leg, holding me. Another hand was moving up towards my waist. An arm wrapped itself around my waist pulling me back, out of the cave. I began fighting again, harder than before.

I was out of the cave and into open water, still fighting. Suddenly the connection broke and everything went black.

A groan of pain could be heard. My body felt as if it had gotten run over by a train. Groaning, I put my hand to my head. _It's still there. It hurts way too much for it to be gone. That would suck. Oh wait, ha, I wouldn't be alive if my head was gone…. That would really suck. _

I felt two hands on my shoulders, pushing me back down as I tried to sit up. "Don't try sitting up yet. You'll regret it."

"And I'll regret it even more if I don't so if you could kindly take your hands off of my shoulders, that'd be great," I rasped.

"Well, at least have a drink first." My head still groggy, I couldn't place the voice but I felt I could trust him. He propped me up against his arm, letting me drink my fill. Gently, he removed his arm and laid me back down. "Nope, have to get up. Have to…." My sentence trailed off as everything swam before my eyes. I felt like a human kaleidoscope, thousands of colors but no shapes. "Going down," I said in an odd voice as I fell back to the ground. Soon it all went black again.

Some time later, I woke again. This time not in quite so much pain and agony. My body still felt as though it was used as a punching bag, but now as I opened my eyes, I could see actual shapes. Rubbing my eyes and face, I tried to get my bearing about everything. _Okay, back at the clearing. That's what I do know. What else do I know…? Well, someone saved me from something under the water. Wow Rochelle, that's an awesome analysis. Oh shut up! Wait, why do I keep doing this? Why do I keep arguing with myself? This is getting tiresome._

"I see you're awake. Can you sit up?"

"I can sit up. I'm not a vegetable or something." I move my hands to my sides, palms on the ground and push myself up. "Whoa, this is insane. I'm like the human kaleidoscope again. Ha!"

"Okay, assistance may still be needed. Okay, we are going to put this arm over my shoulder," he said, slinging my arm around his shoulder. "Now we are going to try to get you to stand. It's a little soon after what happened but we need to get you on your feet again."

"What did happen anyway," I asked, leaning heavily on him.

"You need to eat more, you weigh like nothing. When you are up and walking I'll explain it to you."

"I'm up and I'm sort of walking. So tell me."

"Lemme see you walk by yourself."

He threatened to take his arm away, jerking it ever so slightly a couple of times. "Okay, okay. Just left me get my balance first…. And whoa!" _Okay, so walking isn't in the near future._ "I just keep finding myself on the ground these days. Maybe I should just stay here. On the ground. It prevents further falling experiences."

He just laughed. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and something to eat." He helped me up again and slowly, painstakingly slow actually, we made our way out of the clearing to…. Well I don't know where exactly. I'm following his lead. We were just on the edge of the woods when it hit me. _Aaron. _

_There was a woman standing in the middle of a room, watching something in a bowl of water. She was tall, but not lanky, with long black hair that reached to about her waist. The woman stood, straightening, and a long face with oval-shaped eyes could be seen. _

_"Nooooo," she shrieked at the top of her lungs, throwing the bowl of water. "I almost had her!" She turned and objects began flying. _

_"M-Mistress," a hesitant voice said in the doorway._

_"WHAT," she screamed, throwing various items towards the person. His mouth opened and closed, and opened and closed, similar to a fish out of water. The oval eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Say something now or LEAVE!"_

_The man in the doorway began hesitantly. "S-she got a-away. S-someone m-must've helped her."_

_She began walking menacingly towards him. Smiling sweetly, almost sickeningly so, she said, "Now, how might that have of happened? Do you think that I didn't know that someone had to have helped her? Do you happen to think I am that incompetent?"_

_"No Mistress, Yes Mistress…er…y-no…," he stammered._

_She turned and screamed to the sky, "He has failed me for the last time! He will pay for that one! Mark my words, that will be the last time he fails me!"_

There was something soft underneath me. I moaned in pleasure. _A bed…. It's beautiful. A bed…hmmm, me likey. Wait, whose bed?_ My eyes snapped open and I flew out of the bed. Part of me just wanted to curl back up in it because it was so nice but the other half was screaming for me to figure whose bed this was.

Glancing around, I took in my surroundings. A small room, furnished just enough to be comfortable. There was the double bed I had just been sleeping on, a dresser, a really comfortable looking chair with a matching stool and a mirror. _Where am I? What happened to me? A door. Now we are getting somewhere._

Slowly, I opened the door, peaking out. It opened out into a very small hallway. I stepped out of the room and tip toed towards the direction of a living room and kitchen. It was someone's apartment, but whose? Just when I was about to round the corner into the kitchen there was a loud crash. Peaking around the corner, there was someone in the kitchen, I guess, attempting to cook. At the moment they were to busy rubbing a sore foot and muttering to oneself.

_Okay Rochelle, this is it. You have to figure out who exactly this is. If he turns out being a really crazy, perverted sicko then run really fast to the nearest window or door. Got it? Alright, deep breath and go. _

Quietly I stepped out from where I was hiding, bracing myself for some sort of onslaught. This guy just kept rubbing his foot and working on whatever he was trying to make. _Eew, what is he making? _There was a brown clumpy mess in a pan, a pot that was boiling over, and a tea pot that was whistling like there was no tomorrow. Loudly, I cleared my throat.

He turned towards me and back at his mess. "Oh you're up," he commented on.

"Umm…yeah. What are you…um…making," I asked. _Whatever it is, I don't want it._

"Well…erm…it is, or well, was supposed to be eggs and I was going to make some tea," he replied, sheepishly.

"Uh-huh. So," I started, walking over to the stove. "What is in this pot?" I started to lift the lid to see what weird concoction was being made in there.

He slammed down the lid. "Nothing. Now can you kindly sit in the living so I can finish making breakfast?"

"Breakfast! Breakfast can rot for all I care! Well, actually, it looks like it already did. But I want to know where the hell I am! What happened to me! Why am I here! I want answers!"

He looked at me sadly. _I don't need your stupid pity! _"I'm not pitying you," he said quietly.

My jaw fell to the floor. _This is worse than a perverted sicko. I rather the sicko. Okay, I need to get out of here. Let's see, where can I go…. Where? He's insane. Or I am. Either way, safety is out that door. _

"Please Rochelle, wait. Let me explain." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him. _Oh no, now he's going to hurt me! No! I won't let him! I'll fight him every step of the way! Nooooo! _"I am not going to hurt you! Will you stop thinking for just a minute? Please just sit down."

I nodded silently, sitting next to him, taking deep breaths. "What do you remember?"

"What do I remember? I don't even know anymore. It's all a jumbled mess."

"She was controlling you harder than I thought. You must've really been fighting her. Remarkable. She won't be happy. We will have to watch out for her, but first I have to figure out how to fix you. Maybe…."

"Wait one minute! Fix me how? I don't like the way that sounds. My friend from Florida would be thinking that you were talking about a cat or dog." I looked at him hard. "You aren't, are you?"

Chuckling to himself, he replied, "No, I'm not."

"Then what exactly are you going to do?"

He opened his mouth to speak. I put my hand over his mouth. "Without rambling please. Just give me a simple answer."

"You're different."

I looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean different? I've always been like this."

He shook his head vehemently. "No, you haven't. You're lying or in denial. You…."

"Listen," I started, cutting him off. "I just want to know what happened to me. Why does my brain feel as though it was out in a mixer and put back into my head?"

"Okay, you may want to sit down for this. It may come as a bit of a shock. But before I start, I have to know, what is the last thing you remember?"

_What was the last thing I remember? I remember moving up here from Florida, I remember getting in a fight with my dad and running away and I remember being scared out of my mind as I was chased around Wilkes-Barre. _He was looking me intently. "Rochelle?"

I took a deep breath and started. "I remember moving here, getting in a fight with my dad and running away and being scared shitless as I was chased around Wilkes-Barre."

"Anything else," he prodded.

My eyes squinted in concentration and then relaxed. I shook my head apologetically. He sighed rubbing his face. "There's more to do than I thought."

"What do you mean? You still haven't explained anything to me."

"Okay, okay, okay. Just keep an open mind about everything, alright?" Satisfied that I would try, he continued. "Where to start? Where to start?"

"Well the beginning is always a good place. For instance, your name is a great place."

"Alright, my name is Aaron. You said that you remembered getting chased through Wilkes-Barre but do you remember anything after that? No? Okay, here goes. You were frightened because of a talent that had suddenly appeared. You have the ability to power to manipulate water. And that's not it, either. You have the ability to locate, see depth, and take water out of anything from the air to people."

"You know what. I thought you were insane but now I think that you need a one way ticket to the looney bin. You know there, you get this special jacket."

"I know it sounds a little crazy but please hear me out. Please Rochelle."

"Why? Why are you being so nice to me, Aaron? And isn't that a girl's name?"

He shook his head, laughing. _What's so funny?_ "I know, you are probably wondering what's so funny. Let me put it this way, did it almost seem like déjà vu to you when you said that?" One look at my face gave him the answer he was looking for. "I thought so. After your run in with the person chasing you…."

"George," I whispered.

"What? Who's George?"

He was looking at me intently now. "Honestly, I don't know. The name all of a sudden hit me as you said that. George. That was his name, wasn't it?"

Smiling, he said softly, "I believe it may have been."

"I feel like I'm in the movie Anastasia. She has to get her memory back but can remember certain little things at times."

Aaron laughed loudly. "May I continue, your highness," he asked with a mock bow.

I straightened my posture and replied as duchess-like as I could. "Yes you shall."

"After that incident, you ran into this clearing. It was the small lake that had brought you there. Your sense of water drew you to that specific location."

"Okay, I get it so far, I think. But where do you come in? How did we meet? I mean we must've met somehow or I wouldn't be here with you."

He smiled slyly and I got a sense of how he used to be with me. Before I could even blink I felt his lips press against mine. A flood of emotions filled my body. Frustration, surprise, anger, disgust, all raging through my body. His lips moved to the base of my throat. With a gasp of outrage, I pushed him away. "What are you doing," I shrieked at him, trying hard not to touch my lips.

"Making you remember."

"Making me remember what!"

"Remember how we met. Recall anything now?"

My mouth opened, ready to throw back the first retort I could think of. Screwing my eyes shut I replied softy, "You surprised me, and I ran away into the water. Then I pulled you in?" I looked at him, head tilted in a question.

"Anything else," he prodded.

Nodding, I continued, "Yes, there's more. I pulled you into the water and then you freaked me out by all of a sudden appearing behind me. We got into a fight of sorts, you lost," I remarked, smirking slightly. Seeing his glare I continued, "You…well, you kissed me. And then you decided to help me. Now will you tell me what happened the other day? I feel like I've been trying to remember my past for days."

"Alright. Hey, do you want lunch?""

I slapped up side the head. "How could you possibly think of food?"

"Well, it's almost one, I didn't eat breakfast, so consequently, I'm hungry. Imagine that."

"Well, forget about the food and tell me what's happened to me now that I can remember everything."

He sat back down with a thump. Sighing and rubbing his face, he replied, "Alright, alright. I'll tell you. Well, I'll tell you what I know. There is this…er, person who takes the powers of others. Almost like a collection. This person also has powers of their own. What they are, I can't tell you because I myself don't know. But it's my understanding that the cave that you felt so attracted to, was because of her."

"What do you mean 'because of her'? And it's a her! I thought you didn't know anything about them? You are lying to me, aren't you!"

He started shaking his head vehemently. "No, no, no! You've got it wrong. It's just something that I've heard. That's all. Now may I continue? Thank you. I believe that she was either in the cave or influencing you to go to the cave where she would get you."

"But…but…what would she want with me?"

"You are unique. You have a power."

"Well, she can have it. I don't want it. So far, all it's gotten me is a whole load of trouble."

"No, she can't take it. She grows stronger each day. She has been collecting powers for years. Your power is to be the last of her collection. Don't you see? You are the key to it all."

**well i hope you liked it. but i expect more reviews! wink wink hint, hint. come on ppl. it takes longer to update when you think that no one is reading. well hopefully ill get part 2 of chater 4 up quicker. but i really dont kno whats going to happen so we'll see. hope you liked!**


End file.
